Love Do us Part
by Peihui
Summary: A Love story between Sakura and Syaoran
1. First Meeting

DISCLAIMER: Wish I can own Clamp's productions.......  
  
Chapter 1: First meeting Sakura, a second year student in Kotoro High School was in the school band. Not only that, she was quite popular and she do have one little secret that no one knows *She can do magic*. All these while, in her dream, there is this guy who kept appearing in her dream.The guy has brown messy hair and a nice smile and that smile makes you want to blush. While making her way down to the band room,Sakura accidentally knocked into a guy."Ouchie, hoe......, it hurts alot....", said Sakura. The guy offered to help her up and apologise to Sakura many times and said ,"I'm sorry about it. Any way, I'm a new student here. Nice to meet you."The guy smiled at Sakura and Sakura smiled back at him.Then the guy ask for the way to the band room and Sakura led the way. On the way, Sakura asked him many questions like ," Are you a new student here ? , Are you going to join the band ?".Then both of them talk about their interest in band and found out that they both have common interest.Through the introduction of new members, Sakura then knew his name,Syaoran.  
  
All these while, Sakura and Syaoran had been hanging out together very often.Many were jealous of Syaoran because the guys think that they are much better off than Syaoran.Besides that, some girls are also getting jealous of Sakura being with Syaoran together.Not only that, Sakura and Syaoran are both in the same class.Both of their studies and sports were fantastic and no one could ever compare to them.Also, they were even nominated as the best couple in school though they did not really started to go steady as both of them wanted to put their studies as their first choice.  
  
P.S. Well, this extract is actually from my own experience.Its not realli that nice....but I'll try my best to improve it ^^ 


	2. Rivalry

Chapter 2: Rivalry  
  
A few years after they have graduated from their high school, they went their own separate ways and thus never contacted one another for a very long time.  
  
Now, Sakura had become a very famous singer in the celebrity circle while Syaoran is the first young entrepreneur to set up his own chain of business without help from anyone. Sakura was known as Cherrie in the celebrity circle. She was the most popular singer in the whole world and had made lots of performances around the whole world.  
  
At that time, Sakura only had one guy in mind, which was Syaoran but due to the lost contacts, they did not contact one another. For Syaoran, he had moved on, though he seriously liked Sakura during he period in their high school. The girl that Syaoran actually liked was a fan of Sakura and was also a rich girl in the business circle. Haru, the best male singer actually liked Sakura too but never want to reveal his true feelings to her because he is afraid that Sakura might just reject him straight in his face.  
  
"Syaoran~~! Hurry up or we'll miss Cherrie's concert!" said Elie to Syaoran. Elie was actually Syaoran's present girlfriend. During the concert, Cherrie was singing in her best form and Syaoran actually did recognized the singer and it was indeed his first crush. Syaoran tried all ways to get to meet up with Cherrie with all his ways and finally he got his chance to meet him. During their meeting, Syaoran saw Sakura and Haru behaving intimately and this disgust him at first sight. Syaoran then ran out of Sakura's cabin and both Sakura and Haru heard a loud bang on the door.  
  
Author's Ending Note: Hmm.becoming more exciting if I'm not wrong ^^ . Do Enjoy 


	3. Confusing Minds

Chapter 3: Confusing Minds  
  
After hearing the bang, Sakura saw a flash and didn't know what happened. Actually, Haru and Sakura were partners in the celebrity circle. Though Haru had asked Sakura to be his life partner, Sakura rejected him many times because Sakura knew whom she loved most in her life.  
  
"Syaoran! Do you think I can get a chance to meet up private with Cherrie? ", said Elie in an excited tone. "All right, at most I try to arrange a time with you, her and me. Can?" replied Syaoran. Syaoran felt happy at first thought when he can meet Sakura again, but on second thought, he may think that Sakura had moved on without him. Syaoran felt confused than ever. Finally, Syaoran got the chance to meet Sakura with his girlfriend.  
  
When Sakura overheard that she got a meet up with a guy called Mr. Lee, Sakura felt happy because she had expected Syaoran to find her at Hong Kong doing her promotions. Not only that, she also looked forward to it and thinking whether did Syaoran moved on without her.  
  
Finally, the day had come. Elie and Syaoran were earlier than the expected time and Sakura had to rushed down in frenzy, though she is well dressed. Feeling excited, she can't help smiling to herself. When she opened the door, she was in a surprise because she saw another girl was hugging Syaoran. Thinking and trying to deny the things that she saw, she calms herself down to think that the girl is Syaoran's relative. Few minutes later, the three of them started talking. After the introduction, Sakura's heart was broken into pieces when she heard that the girl was in fact Syaoran's girlfriend. Sakura had never expected Syaoran to move on without her. While talking half way, Sakura break into tears and ran off. Seeing Sakura so depress, Syaoran ran after her while Elie was left there, like an extra.  
  
"SAKURA! Open up the door, I know you're in there. Please come out now. I really got something important to tell you!" said Syaoran. "Go away, I don't want to listen to any of your explanations. Just go away! ", said Sakura in her crying tone. Syaoran just walked away sadly. While walking, Elie then came up and asked Syaoran what had happen. Syaoran did not say anything and walked angrily to the car park. Sakura wept non-stop until a knock was heard on Sakura's door. Sakura went to open the door and saw Haru. Haru saw a weeping Sakura and immediately comforted her and ask her what had happen. After listening to her story, Haru felt sad for Sakura and comforted her to sleep.  
  
Syaoran was still left to think on how he is going to salvage the situation and break off with Elie as soon as possible so he can be together with Sakura. While driving and thinking, a car then appeared in front of Syaoran's car and then Bang!, both cars crashed into one another. Syaoran was unconscious then and was sent to the hospital. After being sent to the hospital, Syaoran was in a comatose. Everyone heard this news were shocked and Elie tried to pass this news to Sakura as soon as she can, though she find Sakura as a rival. When Sakura got hold of the news, she was shocked.  
  
Author's Ending Note: Hmm.I tried to write as much as I can, but still I cannot write as long as other writers. For grammar and other parts that need specific details, please do feel free to give me your comments ^^ 


	4. Glass of Love

Chapter 4: Glass of Love  
  
After hearing the news, Sakura rushed down to the hospital to see Syaoran. Syaoran was badly hurt when he was admitted in to the hospital. When Sakura saw him, she broke into tears and couldn't believe what she sees. Elie saw Sakura, immediately rushed up to her and said, " Its all your fault that had caused Syaoran to be in this state. If it's not for you, Syaoran would never have landed up in the hospital!" Hearing what Elie had said, Sakura felt guilty ever than before. Elie also cried for Syaoran. When the doctor came out of the room, Elie rushed up to the doctor and asked how is it. The doctor replied said that though he is out of danger, he may not be able to wake up. The percentage of likely to wake up is about 30% or so unless a miracle happens. Elie was shocked by it and quickly ran into Syaoran's room to accompany him.  
  
Minutes later, Syaoran's sisters and mother arrived at the hospital. They were surprised to find Sakura weeping bitterly but no sign of Elie at all. Syaoran's sisters went to comfort her while Syaoran's mother went inside the room and saw another weeping Elie weeping at Syaoran's bed. "Elie, please go out for a while. I want to talk to my son. ", said Syaoran's mother. Elie heard her and went out of the room quietly. Then Syaoran's mother called Sakura in too. Sakura then went in. Inside the room, Syaoran's mother told how much he had liked Sakura when he first met Sakura in high school. Not only that, she also told Sakura that he liked her company during his high school years and it was a memorable one, but in the unforeseen circumstances, he had to go back to Hong Kong immediately, never had the chance to express his love to Sakura. Sakura was totally shocked and couldn't believe it. Sakura immediately asked how could she bring Syaoran back to life. Actually, Syaoran's mother practiced magic so she knows how to bring her son back to life. Syaoran's mother told her that she must find something that connect both their love together and also using the magic that Sakura had. At first Sakura had a hard time thinking about the things that connect them together.  
  
Finally, Sakura remembered the glass of love that Syaoran had gave to her before Syaoran left. Sakura then immediately rushed all the way back to Japan to bring the glass of love to Syaoran immediately. When Elie saw Sakura rushing out, she ran inside the room to see what was going on. Syaoran's mother did not told say anything but just said that she cannot enter the room until Sakura is back.  
  
When Sakura reached Japan with her fastest jet, she rushed all the way back to her house. "SAKURA! Why are you back here? " asked Sakura's father. Sakura said'" I need to get something important. Can you help me look for it?". Sakura's father gladly helped out in the search. Luckily they found it and Sakura took her Star of Wand key, rushing all the way back to Hong Kong. Sakura's father told Sakura not to give up or else the person who regrets it will be herself. Hearing some encouragement from her father, Sakura had some confidence in her that she can bring Syaoran back.  
  
When Sakura boarded the plane, she began to think all the wonderful memories that they both had in their high school years. Sakura rushed back to the hospital. When she wanted to go inside the room, Elie stopped her and said' " You cannot go in! This is my boyfriend's room. You got no right to go in!" When Syaoran's mother heard this, she was extremely angry with Elie and gave her one tight slap on her cheek. Syaoran's mother called Sakura to go on in and used her magic to lock the door so that Elie can't go inside to see what is going on. Seeing Syaoran in such a state, Sakura felt sorry and talked to Syaoran about the wonderful memories that they have and Sakura could never forget them. After finishing her talk, Sakura then began to ritual. She put the Glass of Love on the table that is in front of Syaoran and said the word that release magic for her wand. " Oh Key of Star, Release the power and the forces ignite! Release!" The key turned into a staff and Sakura used the Hope card, hoping that Syaoran can be brought back to life. The ritual was indeed a long one. When the Hope card was summoned, Sakura asked the card to being Syaoran back to life and the Card tried its best using the Glass of Love.  
  
Suddenly the card of love breaks into pieces and Sakura was horrified by it and went to Syaoran's bedside and prayed hard for him to wake up. Luckily Syaoran waked and saw a weeping Sakura by his side and comforted her not to cry. This time, Syaoran and Sakura both confessed their love for one another. On the other hand, Elie felt like that she was one of the victim but after the comforts of Syaoran's mother, Elie then gave up Syaoran and went home sadly. Seeing her son so happy, Syaoran's mother also felt happy for both of them.  
  
Author's Ending Note: Well this is the end of the story. Didn't have any ideas but I can say that the next CCS fic would be much better than ever. Be sure to catch it around late November or December ^^ 


End file.
